This invention relates generally to plastic baskets of the type to receive produce such as berries, tomatoes, and the like; and more particularly it concerns improvements in the construction of such baskets.
In the past, baskets of the above type were formed of thin wood sections, integrated together. More recently, baskets for this purpose were molded of plastic material. There is need for improvements in such plastic molded baskets enhancing lid or cover connection to produce filled receptacles, as well as enabling ready stacking of such baskets in such manner as to assist in such cover connection. There is also need for improved openwork basket and cover configurations, which enable use of less plastic material, while providing for sufficient basket strength as to withstand stacking of multiple loaded baskets, and with stability.